


Shameless 恬不知耻

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Summary: A translation of Shameless by pikalex88
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 18





	Shameless 恬不知耻

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shameless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321030) by [pikalex88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikalex88/pseuds/pikalex88). 



这次，你终于做了个好梦。醒来时细节已经模糊不清，空余橙粉色彩滴落，但已足够明朗，近似你逐渐清晰的意识里所梦幻渴求的形象，缺失的画面轻而易举浮现。金。曷城警督，酷得惊为天人，如此泰然自若、不可触碰——但在你脑海里，多么渴望触碰他。

在你醒着的时候，他的陪伴和对你的称赞是如此珍贵、无以衡量、千金不换——然而你放任自己沉浸在想象中，想象一层层剥开这专业的距离感。让他品评你，你的灵魂，身体。想象如何被渴求，如何在这沉着的姿态之外敲出一丝裂痕。

他值得更好，感受美好，超出他的自我设限，即使你自认并不那么美好，但是啊他看向你的眼神给诉说着肯定，你多想给他以回报。

这种感觉正滋长为一种迷恋，久久无法平抑。这一周数不清的瞬间让你魂不守舍。他戴着手套拨弄发梢，你想象这双手在你手里的样子，是否能十指相扣，拉近身旁，他是否想要你，是否愿意抓住你，让你的双唇流连在他渴求之处。那天在海滩边的村落，你们在冰面上跋涉，你的思绪又如往常溜到九霄云外，脚下突然打了个滑——没等你反应过来他的手就稳稳托住了你的手肘。“警探，小心点。”你差点仰面摔倒，他扶住你的姿势近到可以感受到他说话时吐出的气息。你匆匆谢过他，拍拍身上的灰尘来掩饰自己通红的脸，但是你忘不了那托住你的力度，他温暖的气息，你多希望它是故意为之，想要他在你耳旁这样对你低语，让你一瓣瓣分崩离析。

你心里充盈着似醒非醒的欲求，温暖的气息和肌肤，幻想着你给予他欢愉之时他会是什么模样，把他吻到意乱情迷的时候他又会发出怎样的声音，若你承认对他的渴求他又会如何回答。  
你的手自然而然向下挪，缓缓握起掌心、溢出一声轻叹，已经半勃了。

案子。金。还有很多事情，很多事与你的欲望毫不相关，意识到这点，你突然紧张了起来。然而在这简陋的海滩小屋里，你发现诱你滑入梦乡的白噪音其实是雨滴在敲打着屋顶。雨滴细密地砸落着，混合为均匀的嗡鸣，竟无法辨别出是由一滴滴组成。

别担心。没人会在这样的雨里从飞旋走过来，就算是金也不会的。案子可以再等一等，等天放晴，你知道金会一如既往准时在门口等你。这场雨赐了你一个放松的早晨，让你能解决一下生理需求，希望能撑过和你搭档破案的一天，不必在每次他说话的时候都忍不住盯着他的唇。

你决心放纵自己把内裤褪下，腿张得更开，沉浸其中肆意感受，思绪又纷乱起来。这里更自在，不用担心金就住在隔壁——抚慰自己那全然勃起的硬物时的不必再压抑。抚弄进入了节奏，你掀开被子舒展四肢，展开更多撸动的空间，感受冷空气突然触碰你滚烫的皮肤，你愉悦地喘息着。

你在全情投入地呻吟，一手有节奏地抚弄着勃起，另一只手在胸前摩挲着，突然门响了——突如其来，一切似乎停滞了。不是吧。

“哈里？”天啊金来了，傻瓜赶紧说句话赶紧动起来——然而还没来得及门就开了，寒冷的空气混着雨水吹入屋内，全身湿透的曷城警督走进来，正用手抹着眼镜上的雨水。  
“啊，很抱歉我没打招呼就进来了，外面雨太大了。”他说着，从口袋里掏出手帕擦拭眼镜，又再架回鼻梁上——

接着他盯着  
盯着你  
天啊哈里你根本没动过是吧，你就……一动不动  
手里握着勃起  
不是吧  
（你要羞愧而死了……不 已经死了……）  
时间比你想象中走得更慢。从你吓到金开始已经过了好一会儿了，那些污秽念头很快消退，就这样了吧。  
（而他并没有挪开目光，不是吗？）

“我打扰你了吗？”他终于说出口，语调平稳地判断着情况。不过……那语气中藏着一丝颤动吗？还是你想太多了？而他的确没有看向别处，目光还在流连，你发现他的视线从你脸上游走到你全身，最后又回到脸上，让你感到自己全然暴露着。

冷静一下，哈里。你也许可以挽救这个场面。也许会*很棒*。

“没，”你噎了一口。虽然这个回答算不上多好，至少不是责备，而且金还没被吓跑呢，还行。

“嗯。我不打算出去淋雨的，如果你还要继续……”他话语减弱，含糊地比划了一下。他想显出不耐烦的样子，却明显因为心绪凌乱没达到理想效果。你觉得不太自在，不知道该怎么解读，你真得加把劲了哈里——  
“你不用出去，可以留在这里。”

金僵住了。他肯定没想到你会这么说。他又在飞快思索着作何反应，他总是很快能适应各种情况。“那你会把自己收拾好吗？”这是他对是否要恢复专业姿态的最终确认，他不想引起误解。“如果我不呢？”天啊哈里，这就是你所作的最大努力吗？你无法掩饰的紧张让那点若有似无的暗示烟消云散。

“是你想要的吗？”金的语调有点……捉摸不透。你真的需要回答吗？你已经说得很清楚了，他这是在给你找台阶下吗？你搞砸了？这是你狼狈不堪的人生里唯一一件好事，你还要把它搞砸吗？就因为你那点暴露癖？

“对不……”你正要道歉，顶着一张性奋又尴尬的红脸，追悔莫及。金抬起他还戴着手套的手，打了个“停”的手势，你只好听话，干脆利落地闭上嘴。

终于，他的难以捉摸的表情松动了，摇头露出一丝调笑——“你当然要道歉……你就是这么不害臊。”他低沉的嗓音激起你全身一阵颤栗。哈里你这疯子，这回来真的了？你真的让这种事发生了？这么唐突直接吗？他肯定是真的很喜欢你了，你倒是没付出什么。

他脱下手套、皮革摩擦作响，走进房间把手套准确优雅地放在茶几上。他靠得更紧了，直勾勾看着你，手伸向夹克的拉链，拉下来露出白色打底衫——外套的领口显然是太宽了，一路上没法挡雨，内衫浸湿留下的V型水迹一直蔓延到胸口，湿透的布料紧贴着锁骨。你突然觉得口干舌燥。

“怎么了？别让我耽误了你的事。”他挑眉，一边把夹克丢在椅子上，看着你还握着阴茎的手，迟迟没有动作。

你还是犹豫了一下——真的要越界吗?此刻张力溢满而出，就像坠落前令人心惊肉跳的失重感——但是你从来不是一个愿意延迟享受的人，对吗哈里？你泄出一声呻吟，又开始了深长坚定地抚弄自己。

你在炫耀不是吗？动作带着点刻意展示的意味，尤其在金这么酷地靠在桌沿、全神贯注看着你的时候，怎么能不炫耀。

金掀起自己湿透的内衫从身上剥下，你放任自己直勾勾看着，看着他的脸、他的嘴、他胸口。

看到他在你面前半裸你下意识握紧了手，突然发现自己在呻吟，闭眼享受其中——幸亏耳力敏锐，你捕捉到了金呼吸突然停滞，这简直世上最让人血脉偾张的事情。

你渴望更多、想把他这一面激发出来，你会让他知道什么叫不害臊。你另一只手伸向胸口，揉捏乳头、挺胸感受，眼神全程没有离开过他。

你看到他呼吸急促起来，胸膛起伏不定、瞳孔扩张，发现你对他竟然能产生这种影响，这个念头强烈得要把你淹没。你愿意在他的眼神里溺死。你迷醉于这种感受、转而变成毫无意识的抚弄，听到金开口吓了一跳。

“天哪，看看你的样子。”他的声线变得粗粝低沉……原本只在梦里出现过，这是你第一次有幸亲耳感受。除了报以一声哀鸣你什么也说不出来，只能咬着嘴唇加快撸动的节奏。

他靠得更近了，就在你身边，在床边附身向下，近到伸手可及——但他却没有碰你，仍只是看着。

“你真的很想要对吧哈里？”他问道。

“是啊，金，是的。”你喘着气，动作呼应着想法。

“是为了我吗？为了我这样抚慰自己的感觉好吗？”他的手就在你脸旁，很近，几乎要抚上，只隔了层微薄的空气，你感到耳边一阵嗡鸣。

“是的，金，是为了你，都是为你，想要你看到，想让你看。”你在胡言乱语，几乎哭出来，意识到他就近在咫尺、却被剥夺了触碰他的权力而颤抖，被禁锢在他的视线里，迷失在这瞬间，如此无助，只能被动接受他恩赐的一切。

终于，他触碰到你的脸庞，抚过下颚的须发，轻抚你正吐出喘息的嘴唇。这触感化为锚点、温度骤升、既冷又热，你已无法承受却又不舍得结束，你闭上眼全神贯注在这触感中，你发现金另一只手在他腿间，隔着裤子揉弄着自己的勃起，你就要——就要——“射给我，哈里”金在你耳侧低语，*哦*

太  
过了  
是瞬间失神、骤然空白、感官过载，是全然虚无

但真是太*棒*了

你想放纵自己完全沉溺其中，又挣扎着回过神来，金的喘息声把你拉回现实，必须回到现实，去回应他。你努力集中注意感受、感受他的脸埋在你脖颈，面对你半跪在床上。你伸手扶起他的脸，终于在他的喘息声中吻上他的唇，胸口起伏着大口吸入因吻缺失的氧气，他因快感不断攀升而颤抖。你让他俯下身来紧贴着你，你伸手向下替他抚弄，手上还沾着自己的浊液。他的声音美妙至极，你们一同喘息，呻吟淹没在亲吻之中。

很快他就全身紧绷、弓背向后，额头与你相抵，失神地看进你双眼，在你手里射了出来。美极了。

此刻只有呼吸，和雨声。他在颤抖着，不知是因为余韵还是湿冷。幸好你总是热得像个暖炉，你双手安然环绕着他，随意摩挲。他没有犹豫，一下依偎在你胸膛。你知道很快就要动身了，起码要起来清理一下。还有案子要破，对你们之间的这件事还有话要说。至少现在，此刻只有他和你，还有雨声。


End file.
